Extra Bored
by PanzieLozenger
Summary: "But I'm bored." Eliana raised an eyebrow. "You're always bored." Harry grimaced."Well now I'm extra bored." LEMON ONESHOT. Rated M for sex&swearing.


**Extra Bored.**

Eliana could not concentrate. No matter how much she tried to do her potions homework, Hermione and Ron kept distracting her. Yeah, she got that they were in love, but why did they have to be in love so loudly?

She groaned, frustrated, as Hermione proceeded to laughing outrageously over the top at something unfunny Ron had said. Her temper finally getting the better of her, Eliana slammed closed her potions book and stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room, scaring a few first years in the process.

The library. It was always quiet in there. Pushing open the door, Eliana looked around and found an empty table, hidden from view in the far corner. She strutted over, her high heels clicking loudly on the stone floor. She opened the heavy book and began to read.

"You big nerd." Warm breath tickled the back of Eliana's neck, and a loud gasp escaped from her mouth. She swiveled around to see the smug face of Harry Potter. She playfully slapped him.

"Jeez, Harry. Give me a heart attack then." Harry chuckled and took the seat next to her. Eliana's heart thumped harder in her chest. Why did he always have this effect on her? She sighed.

"Harry, I'm supposed to be doing my potions homework." Harry growled.

"But I'm bored." Eliana raised an eyebrow.

"You're always bored." Harry grimaced.

"Well now I'm extra bored." Eliana laughed and shook her head.

"Go be bored somewhere else." Harry looked offended.

"Bit rude. What happened to the sweet Eliana I know and love?" Eliana smiled.

"Bite me." Harry smirked. Eliana sighed and went back to her book. Maybe if she ignored him, he would go away. Fingers suddenly began tracing invisible patterns on her leg. Eliana looked at Harry in surprise.

"Umm, Harry. That's my leg." Harry smiled.

"I know." Eliana's face flushed pink. She looked into Harry's deep emerald eyes. Any come back she could have said, suddenly lost. In a sudden burst of lust, their lips met, warm, soft, gentle. Eliana opened her lips slightly and Harry gained entrance, mapping out her mouth with his tongue. Eliana sighed, happy to have the sound swallowed by Harry. They pulled apart, panting.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that to happen. I really like you Eliana." Eliana started to laugh, but the serious look on Harry's face made her stop.

"For real?" Her voice was just a whisper. Harry nodded. Eliana kissed his lips briefly before smirking.

"Come with me." She grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet. She hurried out of the library and down the corridor, pulling Harry behind her. She reached the room of requirement and thought deeply. Harry looked sideways at the stunning girl holding his hand. Even deep in thought, she was still the prettiest person he had ever seen. For so long now, he had loved her. Her rich burgundy hair, deep emerald eyes, her slender figure. Everything about her.

Eliana pulled Harry into the room and looked around. The room had done what she had wanted it to. A bed stood in the middle of the room. Grinning, she turned to Harry. Realization dawned on his face, as he understood what she wanted. A smile formed on his face and he leaned forwards, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Again, Eliana opened her mouth, and Harry slid his tongue in.

Eliana grabbed the bottom of Harry's shirt and, breaking apart for only a second, pulled it over his head. Harry did the same with Eliana's, throwing it to the floor impatiently. Eliana began fumbling with Harry's trouser button. After a couple of failed attempts, she finally got it undone, and chucked his trousers to the floor with aggression.

"Fucking buttons on trousers." She said sheepishly. Harry chuckled.

She glanced down at Harry. She had never noticed before, but he had an amazing body. Decently cut, muscular without overdoing it. He was also wearing red boxers. His erection was already growing, forming a huge bulge. She looked back up to his face. Harry was looking at her bra, lust written clearly on his face. Eliana chuckled and allowed him to unzip the back of her skirt. It slid down her smooth legs to the floor with a muffled thud. Harry kissed her forcefully and they fell backwards onto the bed. He planted light kisses from her mouth, down her jaw line and down to her breasts. He then proceeded to taking off her bra expertly, letting the straps slide down her shoulders. Eliana moaned as Harry took one of her breasts in his hand, fondling it gently. His other hand wandered southwards, rubbing against the fabric of Eliana's knickers. He grinned at her wetness. He moved back up to kiss her once on the mouth.

Eliana grinned and rolled over so she was on top of him. She reached down and rubbed the rock hard bulge in Harry's boxers. Harry's head fell back as a low moan escaped his lips. She began rubbing faster and harder, Harry's chest rising and falling rapidly. Eliana slid her hand up a few inches before sliding it back down into his boxers. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Eliana grinned wickedly and stopped what she was doing, giving Harry time to catch his breath. She climbed off him and yanked his boxers down, exposing his erection. Harry grinned at her. He blatantly knew it was huge.

"Cocky git." Eliana smiled fondly at him. She grabbed his erection with both hands and began pumping. She smiled as Harry started moaning, and leant down. Teasingly, she licked the head, enjoying the moans and groans Harry was producing. Slowly, she inserted the whole shaft into her mouth, running her tongue up and down. She bobbed her head, Harry moaning and panting louder and louder.

She slowed down and came to an eventual stop, letting Harry's moans wash over her. She felt a hand brush against her wet knickers. Fingers pushed them aside, and Eliana gasped as one pushed its way in. Harry smiled at her, pumping his finger. Eliana began moaning, as Harry then inserted another finger, then another, pumping faster and faster. Eliana felt herself climax, as Harry pushed his fingers up further than before. Her cheeks glowing pink, she watched as Harry removed his now soaking wet fingers from her knickers. Harry grinned and kissed her. Eliana smiled and pulled off her knickers. Harry gently rolled her over, now he was in control. He clambered on top and positioned himself at her entrance. Eliana took a deep breath as Harry slowly slid himself in. The pain was almost unbearable. Eliana gasped. Harry stopped immediately.

"You alright love?" He asked, concerned. Eliana nodded.

"Keep. Going." She hissed through gritted teeth. Slowly, Harry began pumping. Eliana's pain turned to pleasure. She bucked her hips, wanting to get as much out of it as possible. Their moans became in sync as Harry pumped faster and harder. Eliana soon felt a tingling starting up from her toes, creeping up.

"Harry. I'm.. about to.. come.." She said inbetween pants. Harry nodded.

"Me.. Too.." With one last pump, Eliana came in an explosion of happiness. Harry came shortly afterwards. Panting, he rolled off her. Eliana snuggled into his side.

"You honestly like me then." Harry chuckled.

"After all that, and you ask me if I like you." Eliana giggled.

"Sorry. You just don't know how long I've liked you." Harry looked down at her, shocked.

"I've liked you for ages too." Eliana looked up at him. Their green eyes met and they both burst into a happy laughter.

"I love you." Eliana whispered, cuddling herself up to Harry's warm chest. Harry grinned.

"I love you too."

They were happy in each other's arms.


End file.
